The Unexpected
by misswhatever
Summary: The story is long, and unfinished so bare with me.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

6:40 P.M - *Wooldridge's House* (Riana's House)

I was on fire. I felt my thick blood boiling in my veins. My heartbeat racing rapidly, waiting for the lion to come out of its cage, like a blazing ball-of fire. Hurt, in pain and disgusted as I dropped hopelessly on the hard wood floor, cold tears streaming down my soft pale face. Breathing heavily, I lay tucked in a ball shaped position, fighting to stop my tears from falling, but I can't. It was too painful, painful to even think of whats going to happen next. How could she do this to me? This is a mistake. Banging my fists in anger, over and over,until it turned bright red. Her words haunted me. _Taking a deep breath_ Slowly, wiping my tears, I gently got up laid and on my bed. It was carefully covered with light,turquoise silken sheets and with a little tint of light pink floral patterns at the bottom of the hem. Thinking to myself, what the hell am I supposed to do? I love my mother dearly and I would do anything to make her happy, but not this. An arranged marriage at only 17? impossible, I can't let that happen. However I've tried but didn't go so well and ended up getting smacked in the face. _Did I go to far?_ Shaking my head, I rolled to the side telling myself that everything will be ok. Few moments later, I laid there with silence following with my annoying continuous sniffs. Couple of minutes I burned out. _  
_

_"Dad, where are you we?" As he parked the car besides the streetlight pavements._

_"In never land" He said Gently tapping me on the shoulders. _

_I smiled.__  
_

___It was beautiful. The lights were somewhat alive and I could feel the soft breeze as I scrolled down my window. Catching all sights I could see. _

**_*Coney Island*_**

_He took me to many rides,food shacks etc._

_It was fun. Just me and dad, spending time together. _

_Things changed when he walks towards the men's bathroom, but before he could even open the door..._

_A gunshot. _

_And 3 unknown men rushed out and disappeared into the darkness. My dad laid limped like stone on the cold hard floor ,as I ran, pushing past the screaming crowds. I softy placed my hand on a deep bullet dug into his left side of his shoulder. There was no sign of breathing. Worried tears as I screamed for help._

_"Help, please, somebody call the ambulance! For God's sake he's bleeding!"  
_

_From that moment, I thought the worse, he was gone. _

I jolted upright in my bed, sweat beaded down my forehead, the screaming in my nightmare pounded in my ears. The memories of dad still troubled me, like lost souls. Rubbing my face, I laid back, trying to catch my pulse. _What time is it? How long have I dozed_ off? Besides me was a digital clock placed on top of the table lamp _8:30 P.M._Shuffling back into the sheets, I persuaded myself to sleep. This time peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2 : Choices

_9:10 A.M_

I stretched my arms above my head, yawned, and blinked a few times to clear my vision. I felt the morning sun from the linen curtains kissing my cheeks. The scent of buttered toasts sent my stomach rumbling, from last nights skipped meal. Breakfast is ready, but I wasn't. Hopefully mum would forget about the silly argument we had. No, she won't, I doubt it. Nervously, I slipped out of bed and carefully turned the door knob, without making a noise. As I entered the hallway, I heard footsteps from the stairs, charging in my direction and there she was, mum.

"Dear, I thought you were still sleeping, come now. Breakfast is ready" she said, softly grabbing my arm, leading me down the stairs. Her hair was styled with high loose curls and her make-up was nicely put on. She wore an elegant noir pencil skirt, which outlined her curves and a white low-cut neckline top.

"sit. " she said, as she pointed towards the table.

I did what I was told. Folding my arms, I saw her pour the kettle of hot tea into the cup while bringing over the two buttered toasts. She sat opposite sides of the table and drunk her tea.

"So, what plans do you look for in a man". she started.

I frowned. I knew this would never end.

"why, why all this?..is stupid" I mocked.

"no. like I said before, its for the-" she said, nodding her head.

-"best, I know. well its wrong and im a fully grown woman now, so I can make my own choices" Raising my voice.

Here we go again, just like last night.

"And what are your choices?" she raised her eyebrow, while twirling her hair.

"Obviously, Im going to get a job and a house" I rolled my eyes.

I can see frustration forming in her eyes. She wasn't pleased. I wasn't surprised.

"I'm sure, there is going to be a man somewhere in that story line of yours?" She teased

"MUM. No. Its too early. end off." Feeling irritated, slamming the crusts of the bread onto the plate.

"you'll thank me. soon." she got up, trailing towards the sink

"what?"

"Mr. Young. and his son is coming for dinner tonight and hes willing to meet his new bride." _Are you kidding me? _ but before she could even convince, I banged my fists hard on the table, sending the plates scattered around the table.

Full of rage, I slammed the tea cup in her direction and it shattered across the kitchen wall. She turned gasping with no expression.

"I've had enough of this shit!" I cursed as I stormed out into the living room all the way up the stairs, locking myself I began to cry violently as I slammed hard onto my bed.

Soft footsteps and I knew she was there.

"Hun?" she said.

"please, let us talk this through, I'm sure you'll be an excellent wife, please open up the door?"

"NO. GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE. I HATE YOU." I screamed.

"fine, Do whatever you like, i'm just going to pop out for a bit to buy for tonight's dinner" She finally went.

Now is my chance to escape. Run away from this hell house. All I need to do is leave a note and done. Freedom. I can't stay like this forever, I want to explore the world. Stripping off, I headed for the showers.


End file.
